Seashocker
The Seashocker is a Tidal Class dragon that appeared in the movie, How To Train Your Dragon 2. AppearancesEdit The Seashocker first appear when Toothless is seen dropped into the ocean. They appeared to be the ones that took Toothless to the Dragon Sanctuary while other dragons took Hiccup. Their second appearance is during feeding time. The Seashockers can be seen circling a group of fish when the Bewilderbeast spits fish everywhere to feed the other dragons. They have extremely minor appearances throughout the film. CharacteristicsEdit The Seashocker looks similar to a purple/blue stingray, however it has two heads and very large wings measuring 15m (50 feet) in wingspan with two small flaps in front of it. As a whole, the wings look very similar to oars. The dragon also has small spikes lining its spine and the top of its heads. Their dorsal fins are very sharp and dense, functioning as amazingly powerful blades that are capable of slicing thick sea ices and even the most solid floes. Its necks are incredibly short. In total, the Seashocker's body shape strongly resembles that of a Manta-ray especially from underside. This dragon weighs 2,200 pounds. The Seashocker hunts in pods, and uses sonar in order to hunt. AbilitiesEdit Besides the Skrill, the Seashocker is one of the few species to utilize electricity as a weapon. Their electro-charged bites can take over even the largest enemies, and Seashockers' breath weapon is to shoot out volts of electricity, to stun prey, just like electric eels. *The Seashocker is sometimes considered not have a range-based ability, but they do. It uses echolocation to locate its prey in deep water like dolphins, porpoises, and whales. Even the Night Furies use echolocation to navigate through the dark. Although it can emit electricity from its mouth, it will be released when it has bitten something, or in a short range just before it nips its target. Because of electro-abilities, rather interestingly, electric eels are regarded as a closest relatives in terms of evolutions, making both of lightning dragons and fish to be feared from ALL other dragons.[1] They are fearsome hunters like Orcas, equipped with many weapons effective for hunting including dorsal fins, electron charges, and two heads. HabitatEdit The Seashocker lives deep underwater along with the Scauldron,Thunderdrum, and Bewilderbeast. TriviaEdit *They were originally called Oceanzaps. *The Seashocker is based on the Sharkworm from How to Train Your Dragon (series): How to Speak Dragonese. *So far, the Seashocker is the only dragon with more than one head that is not a Mystery Class dragon. *The Seashocker is the only species that has not demonstrated any type of ranged attacks or special abilities in the movie franchise despite the types of abilities that it has are specified. *Its name is possibly derived from the sea because it lives in water, as well as the fact that it can shock anything in water with its electrical bite. *Like the Hideous Zippleback, the Seashocker has two heads, but lives in the sea. *Seashockers are known to swim in pods. They will encircle a group of fish into a bait ball, allowing other dragons to come in and scarf them up. *They must have big hearts, as they are able to dive extremely deep, and any large animal needs a large heart to be able to go down or live in the ocean depths. **The theory of it having a big heart might be even more necessarry due to the fact that it would need to supply oxygen to 2 brains instead of just 1. This task may be overwhelming even for a big heart, so it may also be possible that they have 2 hearts. *They slightly resemble Strafe, a Dinobot from Transformers 4. *Seashockers are actually very large dragons as seen on a size comparison with a human from the Dragonpedia. *The original version looked more like a deep-sea dragon, while the current version looks more like a coastal water dragon. role in the series one named double dip is becasue they like to dip their food twice in water. Category:Dragons Category:Berk Category:Tidal class Category:Vikeneon